


Shared Pain

by SGALOVER



Series: Frienemies [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Confused Joe West, Drunk Len, Gen, Parental Death, Public drinking, Sad Len, Tears, sympathetic Barry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 05:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5078773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SGALOVER/pseuds/SGALOVER
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard Snart goes through something life changing.  Barry Allen is there to pick up the pieces.  Sometimes you just need someone who understands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shared Pain

Len sat on the dock and stared out at the water. The moonlight played off the dark liquid. No one would be able to see him in his dark clothing since the dock lights were out. But he preferred the dark, no one could see his face this way. He brought a bottle to his lips and took a deep pull. The burn down his throat was satisfying and the warmth it provided fought off the chilly night air. He glared up at the moon, directing his grief and anger directly at it.

He almost slipped off the dock when there was a sudden flash of yellow and red that blew the wind up around him. The only thing that stopped him from doing so was a gloved hand taking hold of his shirt and pulling him back. Reacting on instinct he swatted the hand away and tried to get to his feet. His legs wobbled, the Earth tilted, and he found himself falling back on his ass. He looked up from his position to see Barry Allen giving him a concerned but wary look, “You alright there Snart?”

“I'm fine.” Len croaked out, hating how rough it sounded. He turned away before the speedster could get to close of a look at his red eyes, “Did you want something?”

Allen straightened a little, “I was just doing rounds and I saw someone down here in the dark. I thought it might be someone suspicious.” a little smirk, “Guess I was right.”

“Hilarious.” Len used the dock banister to help get him to his feet. Once the world stopped jarring about he turned and leaned forward so he was facing the bay again, “Well I'm not doing anything wrong. Buzz off.” he brought the bottle to his lips again and frowned when he found it empty. He looked back down at where he had fallen and glared at the puddle of spilled alcohol, “Shit.” he threw the empty bottle into the water

“Are you drunk?!” came Allen's shocked voice from behind him

“Are you still here?!” Len asked in sarcastic shock without turning back

“What is wrong with you?” Allen sounded slightly worried now

Len let out a bitter laugh, “Far to many things to mention.” he turned and started to stumble down the docks toward the street using the railing for support

A hand gripped his shoulder and he was forced to face Barry, “Seriously, this isn't like you.”

Len pushed the kid hard in the chest with his free hand and snapped, “What would you know?!” he took a step forward and pointed an accusing finger at the shocked looking kid, “You don't know shit Allen! If you knew anything about me you would know to leave me alone, today of all days!” he turned and started back up the dock again. He really needed to get another bottle as fast as possible because his eyes were starting to sting in that familiar way.

He let out a frustrated yell when Allen appeared in front of him again, “I can't just let you stumble around like this.”

“Why not?” Len refused to hear the pleading tone that formed in his voice

“Because you're publicly intoxicated and have a history of violence.” Allen answered bluntly, “And also, you're kind of freaking me out.”

“Well excuse me for having issues.” he tried to push Allen out of the way but stumbled to his hands and knees when the kid moved away before he made contact, “Hold still you brat.” he couldn't find the strength to return to his feet so after half a minute he just laid himself out flat. The damp wood against his face was strangely soothing. He saw a pair of red feet appear before his vision and sighed as all the anger drained away, “Allen, just go away.”

“I really can't just leave you here.” his tone was worried again, “Something could happen to you.” Len felt strong hands grasp his shoulders and he was pulled to his feet. One of his arms was slung over Allen's shoulder and the speedster started to slowly move in the direction of the street, “Let's get you a cab. You can go sleep on your sister's couch or something.”

“She went to find Cisco a few hours ago.” Len slurred, just putting all his weight on the kid. He could take it, super strength and everything

“What?!”

“Well she needed something I can't give her.” he shivered, “Not with a hundred foot pole and gallons of whiskey.”

They walked to the end of the dock before the kid paused, “Snart...Len...what is going on?”

“Something you would understand I think.” Len said as he looked up at the masked face, “My mom died yesterday.”

Allen's whole frame stiffened and the grip on Len tightened. Those innocent eyes were so wide now that it was a miracle they didn't fall out of his head. The emotions that swirled there, usually an amusing sight for Len, now only reminded him of his own fresh pain. His mother, while not always the best, had always loved them. No matter what trouble they caused or how wanted they became she always picked up the phone and called. She would send them presents to random safe houses. It was nice sometimes to show up at one after a heist and find a surprise gift. And now she was just gone.

He couldn't hold back the sob that broke from his throat. He looked down at the ground in shame as the tears he had been fighting all night finally broke through. He was pathetic, crying drunkenly in the arms of his rival. Len's world was suddenly a blur of colors and his stomach gave a mighty heave. He was surprised that when he did open his mouth and vomit it was into a toilet. Thoughtful of Allen, really. Once he was finished with that he glared up at the hero who was now dressed in casual clothing and watching him with worried eyes.

“If you don't stop looking at me like that I'm going to kill you.” Len slurred, though he doubted it had much effect when his hands were still gripping the toilet seat. He looked around, “Where are we anyway?”

“My house.” Allen answered neutrally, his shoulders tense while he waited for Len's reaction

Len just blinked. Of all the answers he had expected that wasn't even on the list. He blinked again and looked around the bathroom. There really wasn't much to see other then two toothbrushes and some damp towels. But it was still a weird feeling, “Why?” was all he could think to say in his drunken state of confusion

“Because you won't tell me where you live.” Allen shrugged. Len respected the kid didn't even ask at all. He was learning.

“So you brought me to a house containing law enforcement?” he still wasn't really getting this

Allen sighed and looked away, “I wasn't just going to leave you on the street. You're a mess.”

Len wiped the tears from his eyes, convinced they were caused by him being sick and not that sob a few minutes ago, “Thanks for the pep talk.” Len got to his feet and pushed Allen from the doorway, “I'll just get a cab.”

That familiar grip was back on his arm and Allen's voice said seriously, “You shouldn't be alone right now.” Len turned to see those soft eyes looking at him again, but not with pity, “I'm not going to let you.”

\-----------BREAK------

The last thing Joe West expected when he came home around dawn was Leonard Snart passed out on his couch. Even less expected was a sleeping Barry, who was sitting between the coffee table and the sofa, his back pressed up against Snart's dangling leg. The area was covered in junk food and the menu for the RENT DVD was on a loop on the TV screen. An empty bottle of wine and a single glass sat on top of the table. Joe just stood there for several seconds, taking it all in. He cleared his throat and that was enough for Barry to open his eyes. Snart just snorted and grumbled before snuggling the pillow under his head.

Barry looked panicked for a second upon seeing Joe. Then he motioned to the kitchen with his head and Joe followed in stunned silence. As soon as they were out of sight of the living room Barry began to speak, “It's not what it looks like!” he said in a half whisper

“And what does it look like Barry?” Joe asked in a stern voice, “I'm stuck between a bonding experience and a date.”

Barry shuddered, “That is so wrong. It is so not either of those things.” then he got a hesitant look on his face, “Well, maybe a little bit of the first thing. But there was nothing else I could do!” he defended himself

“And what happened that you just had to invite a criminal into the house for booze and snacks?!” Joe just barely kept from yelling

Barry suddenly looked both deadly serious and very sad. He looked Joe straight in the eye and said calmly, “His mom died yesterday. He told me he and Lisa went over to visit and she had a heart attack during breakfast. They took her to the hospital but...” Barry closed his eyes and took a deep breath, “I found him drunk out of his mind out on the East Pier. I couldn't just leave him.”

Joe knew that last sentence was an absolute fact. Barry would always do what he could to help someone who needed it. Even if that person happened to be a super criminal who had tried to kill him on multiple occasions. It was one of the things that Joe loved about his son. Joe gave a heavy sigh and pulled Barry into a hug, “This is a one time thing. And he's out of here before noon.” he said as he rubbed Barry's back

Barry's whole frame relaxed and he hugged Joe back, “Swear.”

“Good.” Joe stepped back and yawned, “I'm going to sleep. I have the day off tomorrow. He better be gone by the time I wake up kiddo.”

“I get it.” Barry replied with a smile as he watched Joe head up the stairs

\---------BREAK--------

Len sat silently at the kitchen table in his safe house. He didn't look up when the door opened, knowing it was Lisa. He just stared at the picture frame in his hands. Smiling faces seemingly taunting him. Lisa's hand landed on his shoulder and she kissed the top of his head, “How was your night?” she asked quietly

“Not as well as yours I'm assuming.” Len said in a half whisper, “But better then I expected.”

Lisa gave his shoulder a squeeze, “We have to go to the funeral tomorrow. We should pick disguises.”

“We won't need them.” Len said, “Scarlet told me he'd keep the cops at bay.”

“You talked to the Flash?” Lisa sounded a little worried and sat down next to him. Her hand remained on Len's shoulder.

Len gave a hollow chuckle, “Spent the night drinking wine and watching movies at his place.”

“Wow.” Lisa let out a little chuckle of her own, “Why would you do that?”

“Two reasons.” Len put down the picture and turned to look at Lisa for the first time. Her makeup was gone, he liked her better that way. Her hair was a bit of a mess and a button was missing from her shirt. He didn't smile or tease her, though he really wanted to, “The first one is that he found me on the Pier last night and was concerned I may cause harm to myself or others in my state of intoxication. The second...he understands.”

“You mean his mom...”

“Yes.”

Lisa removed her hand from Len's shoulder and reached for the dropped picture frame. She gave a smile at the picture as her eyes became shiny, “I always loved this picture.” she stroked a thumb over the corner of the glass

“Me too.” Len looked at the three happy faces. He was about ten or so in the picture, Lisa was 6. They were on either side of their mother who was looking down at the monstrous cake her kids had tried to make for her birthday. It had been undercooked and covered in far to much frosting. The kitchen had been an absolute wreck and taken hours to clean up. But despite all that it had been one of the best days of their childhood. 

Lisa sniffed and put the picture down. She looked at Len and the tears started to fall, “She's gone Len.” her voice was hollow and shaky

Len reached out and pulled Lisa into a tight hug. Lisa followed his pull until she was sitting in his lap and crying into his shoulder. Her weight didn't even register as Len managed a choked whisper of, “I know sis.” before his own tears and sobs joined hers


End file.
